The Indiana University Training Program in Clinical Pharmacology has evolved significantly over the past five years, such that it now represents a more comprehensive and cutting edge training program. It is designed to provide a robust supply of clinician scientists trained in clinical pharmacology, a discipline ideally suited to our nation's current efforts to augment the translation of new and effective therapies into clinical practice. This application seeks to continue an established program that has a track record of excellence in training successful translational clinician scientists. The program has added formal training in pharmacometrics, pediatric clinical pharmacology and personalized medicine over the last funding period and has been made more robust by the establishment of the Indiana Institute for Personalized Medicine. The established program excellence in drug disposition, pharmacogenomics and drug development has been augmented with deeper didactic training by a new Center for Excellence in Pediatric Therapeutics and PREGMED, an NICHD Obstetric Pharmacology Research Network site. A core faculty of 15 has been selected on the basis of quality research related to clinical pharmacology, peer-reviewed funding and training success. This core faculty has funded research programs in both basic and clinical approaches to cancer, cardiovascular, HIV, gastrointestinal, pediatric, obstetric and geriatric clinical pharmacology, as well as drug-induced liver disease, drug metabolism and disposition, drug interactions, pharmacogenomics, and ethics in therapeutic research. The core faculty together with 22 supporting faculty now allow this program to serve as a central pillar within the institution's clinical research enterprise. The program contributes to a wide range of peer-reviewed research and provides critical synergies within the Indiana CTSI-catalyzed training for translational research. Trainees attend weekly team journal clubs specifically organized to break down silos between laboratories and clinical specialties, seminars in clinical pharmacology and personalized medicine, and an organized weekly didactic program that runs year round in a two year cycle. In depth didactic training now concentrates on pharmacokinetics, drugs and metabolites analysis, pharmacogenomics, pharmacometrics, drug development, individualized therapeutics, and clinical trial design in obstetric, pediatric, adult and geriatric clinical therapeutics. Trainees may also elect to participate in the Indiana University Master of Science in Clinical Investigation. The core faculty selects trainees for the 2 to 3 year program based on their potential as clinician scientists from candidates with M.D., PharmD, PhD, or M.D./ Ph.D. degrees and sufficient clinical training for primary specialty certification. Since first funded in 1992, qualified applicants have filled the training grant slots, and a robust applicant pipeline no exists. Our program has generated stably funded academic physician scientists and leaders in the pharmaceutical industry and continues to serve a prominent national role in training clinical pharmacologists.